The Death of Ralen Hlaalo
|reputation = +1 +10 (House Hlaalu) |location = Balmora |prereq = Delivery for Bivale Teneran |next = Epony Trade |disposition = +15 Nileno Dorvayn |type = House Hlaalu Quests |id = HH_Retaliation }} The Death of Ralen Hlaalo is a House Hlaalu quest available to the Nerevarine during the events of . Background Ralen Hlaalo was a member of House Hlaalu that has recently been murdered. Nileno Dorvayn wants the Nerevarine to investigate the crime, find the murderer and kill him, so that no other dares to raise a hand against a House Hlaalu member ever again. Alternatively, this quest can be acquired during the Thieves Guild quest "The Vintage Brandy" and turned in if one is a member of House Hlaalu, even if that point in the Hlaalu questline has not been reached yet. Objectives *Talk to Nileno Dorvayn. **(Optional) Ask around Balmora about Ralen Hlaalo and rumours of his killer. **(Optional) Find and talk with Nine-Toes, who will deny the murder. *Enter Hlaalo Manor. **Talk with Ralen's servant, Uryne Nirith. *Ask around Balmora about the murderer's description that Nirith gave. *Kill Thanelen Velas (whom fits the description perfectly). *Return to Nileno Dorvayn. Walkthrough Once the Nerevarine has returned from delivering Teneran's orders, Nileno Dorvayn will give the Nerevarine the task of investigating the murder of a Hlaalu Noble. Ralen Hlaalo, the Noble in question, was killed in his Manor in Balmora by an unknown assailant. The Nerevarine is tasked with finding the murderer and bringing them to justice. General Suspicions This is an optional part of the quest and only available before the Nerevarine begins the investigation of the Hlaalo Manor. Asking around Balmora will reveal that general consensus believes that the Argonian Nine-Toes was the murderer. Nine-Toes, unsurprisingly, will deny that he killed Hlaalo, and, as the Nerevarine lacks any evidence, the Nerevarine must accept this denial for the time being. Investigating Hlaalo Manor The Nerevarine may enter the Manor at any time, as Dorvayn will give them a key to the Manor. Inside the Nerevarine can speak to Uryne Nirith, Hlaalo's servant. She will reveal that she witnessed the murder and will proceed to give the Nerevarine a description of the assailant (Dunmer, young, redhair, Bonemold Armor with a Dwarven War Axe). Justice for Hlaalo Armed with this description, the Nerevarine may question various people with this Nirith's description. The answer given will lead to Thanelen Velas (a Camonna Tong member) in the Balmora Council Club. At this point the Nerevarine is faced with a choice, they can either kill Nine-Toes (if they spoke to him earlier) or Velas (as Nirith's description suggests that he did it) or, kill both suspects. Having killed one, or both, of the suspects for Hlaalo's murder, the Nerevarine may return to Dorvayn. She will thank the Nerevarine for bringing justice to Hlaalo's murderer (no matter what option was chosen) and will reward them with 1,000 . Trivia *This quest is open to non-Hlaalu members, as the topic of Ralen Hlaalo may come up in other conversations. **A Thieves Guild quest involves stealing his Vintage Brandy. **Nileno will discuss this topic with the Nerevarine after a certain point in the Main Quest. **The Nerevarine may also break into the Manor and speak Nirith to get the murderer's description. **The 1,000 reward can still be obtained no matter how the quest is begun. *Killing the murderer may cause problems. **Nine-Toes may be killed without a bounty **Velas must be provoked into attacking if the Nerevarine wants to avoid a bounty. *Hlaalo Manor is unoccupied prior to and after the quest, meaning that it can be used as the Nerevarine's home (storage containers won't reset). Journal Bugs *If Velas is dead before the quest her disposition will increase (as will the Nerevarine's reputation in Hlaalu) although the rewards won't be given. *Nileno will give the Nerevarine the reward and reputation increase each time they speak to her. fr:La mort de Ralen Hlaalo ru:Смерть Ралена Хлаало Category:Morrowind: House Hlaalu Quests